


And the Sun Makes It Warmer

by LilaVeritas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaVeritas/pseuds/LilaVeritas
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has an anxiety attack and thankfully Hinata Shouyou is there to helpIn case you didn't read the tags, read the notes for warnings
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	And the Sun Makes It Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have another ao3 account that I created like in February 2018 or 2019 but anyways, I kinda went on a craze and deleted it, I've been trying to put my life together, this fanfic was on there, so here have it again. It has been edited.
> 
> TW or CW// having an anxiety attack, feeling sick crying

Kageyama felt like he couldn’t breathe

Laying down on the hard cold floor of his room, not a lot of light went through, his thoughts racing and torturing him ‘the king of the court’ repeating over and over, haunting him to no avail, his mind going a mile per hour into the dark part of his brain.

He had tears streaming down his face, and he was trying to calm himself between choked sobs.

That was when Hinata entered the room.

“Bakageyama, why weren’t you in practice to…day?” Hinata almost ran to his side with a strong preoccupation in his voice 

“Kageyama?” he heard him call his name again, it was horrible, he wanted comfort but he didn’t want it to see him like this. ‘Irrational’ he thought but didn’t do much about it.

To say that Hinata was panicking it was an understatement, his best friend and volleyball partner was on the floor sobbing and not really answering him. ‘Should he call someone? should he go out for help? What should he do?’ Hinata tried to call his name again, his mate wasn’t listening to him. Was touching him okay? Hadn’t Kenma told him something about anxiety attacks? Was this even an anxiety attack? Oh god he didn’t remember.

After a few seconds of freaking out, ‘ask for permission to anything’ rang on Hinata’s head suddenly. And Hinata decided he could not stand there and do nothing.

“Kageyama can I get near to you?” He repeated the question he asked before, that’s when he finally had a response.

Kageyama nodded and took a few seconds to answer “yes” with a trembling voice.

‘Yeah sure, okay. I can do this’ Hinata thought to himself before giving instructions to the person who made him feel invincible in the court “Can you move up like maybe to the bed?” he asked.

“I can try.” Kageyama said and with a lot of effort put himself onto his bed.

Both boys stayed silent for some minutes, Hinata was the first to do something. Hinata on instinct touched his friend when he realized.

“You are very cold, are you okay?” he said.

“I’m sorry” Kageyama ignored the question.

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” Hinata said.

“Yes, there is…because…I'm like the-king-and-volleyball-and-I'm-not-useful-for-you-the-team-or-anyone” Hinata didn’t understand the conjunction of words that came out of Kageyama’s mouth.

“I’m not even sure what I heard, and it was probably a bad idea to ask you at this moment” He stopped to consider what his next words should be “I’m not even sure what happened, do you-are-you okay…better?”

“I guess” 

“Do you want something?” Hinata said not really sure of what to do when his friend didn’t answer “You know you can talk to me about anything?” he continued talking “Is this because of what happened earlier?”

When Kageyama woke up he knew it wasn’t going to be his best day, however he did not expect to be half as bad as it went, he felt the heaviness on his body and on his mind,but he tried his best. His mind was not kind. He tried to shut down his body but it didn’t work at all. 

So, his mind started racing in all different directions, asking himself: what would happen if he and Hinata didn’t have their usual banter? What if his classes went wrong? What if they didn’t talk to him today? What if he did something he wasn’t supposed to do without knowing? He would be better if he stopped thinking like that but it wasn’t so easy.

Through the day he had been getting irritated, more and more, the smallest things just seemed to top in each other, his breakfast was awful, he couldn’t answer in class, Hinata beat him in the race they always had by far, there wasn’t any milk at the machine, that’s when he exploded.

They were having some chat as a thing, Kageyama didn’t remember how it went exactly but suddenly he was screaming at Hinata and telling how useless he was, it wasn’t until Hinata screamed back that he stopped, after that both of them kept silent for a while.

“Sorry” Kageyama said.

“Fine” Hinata answered but didn’t sound to convinced.

When they were in the court, their energy was off, so they got asked what happened and since they kind of made up themselves.

“You can come to practice since you tried to do the best in that situation, but try not to get in any fights, specifically with each other. But next time try to not harm the team” Daichi said to the duo.

So, when Kageyama didn’t show to practice, a piece didn’t fit on the puzzle.

“I believe we told him he could come to practice?” Suga asked

“We did” Daichi clarified for him.

“We’ll check on him later. I’m sure he is fine or something came up” Suga retaliated.

“In the way of volleyball…for the king. Sure” Tsukishima said sarcastically.

“I can call him if you like” Takeda-sensei said and after doing so he said “He isn’t picking up his phone”

The practice went just fine but it could have gotten better considering how Hinata was putting off the team with his work at practice, obviously disrupted by Kageyama’s absence. After practice, Hinata took his bike and went to the Sakanoshita shop until he took a turn that would take him the opposite way of his home.

“Hinata isn’t your home the other way?” Ennoshita asked him.

“Yeah” he answered “But I’m going to go to Kageyama’s home to see if he’s fine”

“Good” Suga said “Tell us how he is later and call us if something happens”

“Is this because of what happened today?” Hinata reiterated the question pressing the issue.

“It isn’t. At least it isn’t for anything of that. I just feel…” tears threatened to appear on his face, he hated the sensation, the fact of being completely off with Hinata and it his more vulnerable state.

“It’s fine” Hinata said “We don’t have to talk about it right now”

Their eyes met for a long time, not always knowing what each other wanted, but always trying to be the best to each other. After a long time, all had calmed down, Kageyama moved his lips with the intention of asking for something

“There’s something you can do for me…” his voice trembled with those works

“yeah?” Hinata said with a soft voice but filled with curiosity

“I want a…” Kageyama said moving his arms howard, Hinata understood this time what he meant

Hinata put his arms around his friend “I’ll give you a hug” and Kageyama feeling just a little bit lighter inside decided to enjoy that moment who was a little bittersweet

“We should probably call someone and tell them what happened” Kageyama said

“We’ll tell them later, we'll work on this together” the redheaded retalietaded 

So, when Suga went to check on them because he didn’t receive any messages, he was happy to find two cuddling teenagers even if both of them looked tired and the room was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I probably have an exam tomorrow at uni but I don't know, I'm not sure. There are sixteen weeks, I'm in week 6.
> 
> Send help /joke


End file.
